


All That Remains

by Spark_Stark



Series: Saudade [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark
Summary: Tucked away in the empty desk drawer are four crumpled pieces of paper. All that is left of Spencer. It felt wrong to read them, but he wouldn't have left them behind if he didn't want them found, right?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Saudade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127507
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

_ Dear  _ ~~_ Hotch, _ ~~ _ Aaron, _

_ I’m sorry. I wish things didn’t have to end this way, but  _ ~~_ I am a coward. _ ~~ _ I love you. Please forgive me.  _

_ Sometimes I think you almost knew it, the way you would smile at me as if you knew it would make me fall apart.  _ ~~_ I wish I didn’t love you like I do. _ __ ~~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hotch,_

_My resignation from the bureau has been approved. I apologise for not informing you sooner but I didn’t want to be confronted about it. If you had confronted me, I would not have had the nerve to tell you the truth. My personal feelings toward you have compromised me and my place on the team, therefore it is best for both of us for me to leave effectively immediately._

_Kind Regards, S. Reid._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dear Aaron, _

_ I’m not returning after this case, I’m not strong enough to face you everyday knowing I’m in love with you and that you could never feel the same. I’ve tried. I can’t stay, it’s not healthy.  _

_ There’s a part of me that won’t admit defeat, a voice in the back of my head telling me that maybe you love me too.  _ _~~It’s stupid, I know.~~ _

_ I did not involve you in my resignation process because I couldn’t. I knew I could never say it to your face. Instead I went to Cruz. Please don’t be angry at him, he meant no harm.  _

  
~~_ Please don’t tell the team about this.  _ ~~ _ I’m sorry.  _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Aaron,  _

_ I’m leaving the bureau because I’ve been in love with you for four years and I can’t take it anymore. I don’t trust myself anymore around you. I don’t know if I can hold it together much longer. You need strong agents on your team and I am not that. _

~~_ I need to be as far away from you as possible. I want you to find me, though.  _ ~~ _ You are the best thing to ever happen to me.  _ ~~_ Please tell me you feel the same. _ ~~ _ I’ll miss you.  _

_ Spencer. _


End file.
